Restaurant Wars
by Mysterious Smash
Summary: Palutena runs a restaurant: Palutena's Muffin Factory, which is very popular with the various Smashers and their franchises. Suddenly with the threat of a new thriving rival restaurant; Palutena and her comrades have to find a way to protect their legacy and their income before their customers are lost to a superior power. Can they save and protect that which they hold dear?
1. Chapter 1: New Competition

Smash Brothers: Restaurant Wars

Chapter 1: New Competition

Palutena sighed happily; rush hour was over. It was coming up for 19:00. The evening group of hungry customers had gone. It was relatively quiet now, only the resident customers left. Palutena walked out from the kitchen and back to the serving area. Lucina walked over to a table nestled by the windows at the eastern end which had the Mario Brothers at it. Lucina placed the tray down. "Here you are guys, your evening muffins." She smiled. Mario smiled back and took the tray. Luigi thanked her. Palutena turned as someone was calling her. Over on the west wall sat the play area for the younger kids who came and sitting on the top of the slide was Kirby, waving his arms.  
"Dessert! Cake! Yum!" Palutena nodded and moved back through the door to the kitchen.  
"Pit, we need another slice of cake for Kirby."  
"Again, seriously? We're running out of slices; we're gonna have to bake another cake or two at this rate."  
"Well get Peach to bake another cake then."  
"Yes, Lady Palutena." Pit proceeded to go find Peach in the stock room. Palutena strode back through to the eating area. She walked behind the counter at the back wall of the shop.  
"Another smoothie, Olimar?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Yes please, Lady Palutena." She proceeded to mix up another smoothie for the adventurer. She looked at the mirror on the wall as she mixed it up and saw Link approaching Kirby, silver tray with the slice of cake in hand, napkin wrapped around his wrist. Kirby took the plate from him, smiling. Link stared impassively into the distance. He blinked and removed the napkin from his wrist and laid it at Kirby's side. He then calmly walked back to the kitchens. "I really wish Link would speak to the guests sometimes." She placed the smoothie on the counter.  
"Hey, he gets the job done, right?" asked Olimar, "that's the important bit; and whenever something's wrong he always takes care of it straight away." Palutena smiled.  
"That's true." She was lucky to have Link: somebody committed and willing to see the job through to the end. Olimar stretched his arms.  
"Lady Palutena, it's tomorrow morning that that new restaurant opens, isn't it?" She nodded, the smile fading from her face.  
"Yes…"  
"Any idea what the staff'll be like? Or the food?"  
"I have no idea, we'll have to have some good deals on tomorrow though to try and keep the business."  
"Well I still love it here so they're going to have to do something pretty impressive to sway me." Palutena smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear it…"

The moon floated high in the air as the clock struck 23:00. Palutena flicked the switches to turn off the lights. The doors were locked and everybody had gone home. Palutena walked up the staircase to the side by the bar. When she reached the top, she unlocked the door at the top and sauntered in. The flat was dimly lit, the only source coming from the bedroom at the far end. She walked past the kitchen and living room and entered the room. Lucina was already snuggled in bed, reading a book. Link was already asleep in his bed. Peach was in the bathroom. Palutena smiled at her loyal comrades. "Well I guess this is our last day before our prime competition arrives" she said. Lucina slid out of bed and walked over to the window.  
"It's being built just over there, isn't it?" she asked pointing. Palutena walked over.  
"Yes. I fear what they'll have in store…" Lucina smiled and put her hand on Palutena's shoulder.  
"We'll always be here; and they will not stop us!"  
"Yeah! We'll be fine! We have plenty of customers." Pit wandered into the room.  
"Everything is definitely closed up; we're done for the night, Lady Palutena."  
"Brilliant, Pit! Now; let's get some sleep."

The birds chirped in the trees outside. Link snapped awake, his eyes drifting to the sound. He crept across to the window and opened it; breathing deeply. He glanced at the clock as it struck 7:00. He headed for the door and left the room to open up downstairs. Palutena opened her eyes. "Wow, morning already." She got out of bed. "Hmm, we'll need to see what this new restaurant has up its sleeves…"  
Palutena arrived down the stairs to see Link serving Wii Fit Trainer her daily smoothie before she continued her jog. The Wii Fit Trainer smiled at Palutena. "Good morning, Lady Palutena; how are you?  
"I'm fine, thank you. Listen; could you do us a favour?" She nodded. "Can you go to this new place and see what it has to offer? You know, staff, food, service and so on?"  
"Sure, I'll head there and see its opening times." She promptly left. Palutena sighed. "I'm worrying too much about this… right?" She looked to Link, who simply nodded. Lucina came down, followed by Peach. Lucina was wearing her usual waitress outfit, while Peach wore a special black and white monochrome dress. Palutena stared at her.  
"What? We have to make a good impression!" Palutena laughed. She hadn't expected the others to make such an effort for her; they were wearing fancier clothes, they were up earlier than usual and they were eager to help.

Wii Fit Trainer arrived back at about 8:30. Palutena's Muffin Factory was stone dead. Link was in a tuxedo behind the bar looking bored, and heck even Pit was wearing something akin to a fancy dress shirt. Palutena leapt to her feet the moment she saw her. "What's up; there's nobody here!" Wii Fit Trainer looked grim.  
"The place is packed. The place is really expensive and fancy and swish. They've done it up from the wreck it used to be."  
"Oh I need to see this!" cried Peach running out the door.

Palutena's group arrived at the doors of the new restaurant: "Wario Food King." The doors opened automatically and the group entered. There was a lot of chatter. There was a red rug on the floor, velvet red chairs for sitting and marble tables. It made Palutena's place look like nothing more than a dingy diner with its black and white tiled flooring and creaky, old wooden chairs. Palutena stared ahead: there were rows of tables, all filled with people laughing and eating, sampling and cheering; King Dedede at a table all on his own, stuffing his face; Little Mac having a Big Mac as reward for working hard; Captain Falcon, Falco and Donky Kong all drinking themselves stupid. Up at the back sat Wario on a throne, cackling at the roaring success of the place. Palutena's heart sank. How had he got off to such an amazing start? Since when did he have any money anyway?! Wario noticed Palutena by the doors and sneered. Palutena turned around and dragged herself out. Lucina watched her. "We cannot give up already!"  
"This place is stunning…" said Peach.  
"Lady Palutena, it's not like you to get so disheartened!" cried Pit. Palutena didn't turn round, she didn't even answer, she simply trudged off.  
"We're going to have to do something. She loves that little place; we can't let it go under!" said Lucina.  
"Oh no, what do we do then?" asked Peach. Lucina stared impassively off into nothing.  
"We'll find a way…"


	2. Chapter 2: Striking Back

Chapter 2: Striking Back

Lucina locked the door of the flat. She made her way back over to the sitting area on the right. Pit was already sitting down on the couch, flicking through channels on the telly opposite. Lucina sat down beside him. Peach walked over from the kitchen and took a seat next to Lucina. Link – who was leaning against a column in the middle of the room which signified the end of the kitchen area and beginning on the living room – quietly sat down in the chair perpendicular to the others. "OK, what are we going to do about Palutena?" asked Lucina. "Pit, where is she right now?"  
"She said she was off to visit Zelda."  
"Good, that gives us time to establish how we're going to bring Palutena's Muffin Factory up to speed."  
"Do you have anything in mind?" asked Peach.  
"A few, I wanted your input too" she replied. Pit leapt over the couch towards the fridge.  
"Well I can think of some great food we could add to the menu. Mmmmm…" He licked his lips as he imagined all the delicious food presented on a table. He grabbed a drink and some crisps before returning to his seat. The group focused their attention to the TV which was displaying Callie and Marie, who were delivering all the hottest news.  
"That's today's current Ranked Battle stages! Onto other recent news!" cheered Callie.  
"Ooh! What have we got today?" asked Marie.  
"Rosalina's Aroma Shop has just restocked on all your favourite flowers, perfumes and scented candles!"  
"Grab 'em now while stocks last!"  
"Wii Fit Trainer's Gym has reopened and is now issuing club passes again!"  
"Trim up your bodies and get splatting!"  
"Fox Airlines will be out of commission today and tomorrow due to heavy rain, wind and possibly even thunder and lightning!"  
"It's gonna get stormy! Keep dry!"  
"The police force is still looking into the recent muggings that have been happening. Commander Ike is still looking for any witnesses to come forward regarding Tuesday night's incident. If you have anything to give them that would help, please come forward!"  
"It's mighty serious business, don't beat around the seaweed!"  
"Finally, Wario Food King – the newest joint in town – is making quite the splash with local residents and travelers alike. Their excellent cuisine tickles the taste buds and their mouthwatering delights are at an epic price! Sample their menu when you get the chance, your tentacles will be tingling in no time!"  
"Mmmm, yeah, their chips are tip top and nice 'n' salty. In just three days, Wario Food King has doubled in funds. I don't know how Wario managed to bring it all together but it works so well! Everything is freshly cooked there and then! But that's enough; I'll clam up and let you try for yourselves; it's inkcredible!"  
"Well that's all we have for now. We'll see you again soon. Until next time…"  
"STAY FRESH!" The group watched as the news went off air.  
"If we're going to match that fancy place" began Peach, "I think we'll need more staff. Sometimes it's a stretch to operate now, and there are only five of us!"  
"Hmm, yes" murmured Lucina.  
"So who else should we get to help?" asked Pit.  
"I'll ask around and see if anybody wants to sign up" replied Peach.  
"I'll create some job advertisements and see what happens" commented Lucina.  
"I know she loves it as it is, but should we perhaps polish up the interior a bit?" asked Pit.  
"Yeah, perhaps a lick of paint will give it that extra shine!" cheered Peach.  
"What kind of style do you have in mind?" asked Lucina.  
"Oh, uh… I didn't really have a style in mind…" replied Pit, scratching his head. Lucina and Peach stared at him, saying nothing. "I'm sure I'll think of something awesome" he said, laughing nervously.  
"Peach, make sure he doesn't set fire to the place."  
"Hey! I'm not that unreliable! You'll see!" Peach stood up.  
"I'll be on my way then; things to do, you know!" She made for the door.  
"Right, job applications… I can handle that!" said Lucina, getting up and stretching.  
"OK, Link and I will handle the Muffin Factory for now then."

Zelda nodded. She sat back in her chair. "It's not like you to give up so easily, Palutena."  
"This place is no joke. It looks amazing and the smell of the food assaults your nostrils."  
"Well perhaps it's time we upgraded your place a little, don't you think?" she asked. Palutena looked off into the distance.  
"I don't have the funding to do so; I don't even have enough money to pay the staff properly!" Zelda stood up.  
"Come on then. We're going back over there and we're gonna sort it all out." She took Palutena by the hand and led her to the door. "I'm sure I can spare some money to fix up the place."  
"Nooo, I'm not taking your money!"  
"You came to me for support, did you not? Think of it as me investing in your business." Palutena said nothing. "Alright; clearly this isn't working… YOU'RE GETTING HELP FROM ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Zelda dragged her out the door.

Peach smiled. "So you'll help then?"  
"I'm sure I-"  
"Great! Come on then! We need to get back over there then!"  
"But I-"  
"No no no, there's no time to argue; we need to get moving straight away!" Peach began skipping and humming.

Lucina smiled happily. "Excellent, you're hired. If that's your speciality then perfect, that's one more weight off my shoulders. "When can you start?"  
"Any time you like."  
"Great, let's get to it!"

Pit handed over a bag of money. "So this'll cover the development costs?"  
"Yes, thanks much. Hmmm. Me and my workers can have everything done for you in no time."  
"Great. Can you start right away?"  
"Certainly, I'll begin immediately; so just stay out the way while I work. Thanks much, hmm."

Zelda smiled as she took the money she needed from the ATM machine outside Wii Fit Trainer's Gym. Palutena's eyes widend. "That's far too much!"  
"Nonsense, I'll recoup it back in no time at all; you'll see" Wii Fit Trainer emerged from her gym, towel wrapped around her neck.  
"Ah hello, ladies, how are you today?"  
"Stressed" was all Palutena said.  
"Doing just fine" asserted Zelda.  
"Please, Palutena's Muffin Factory is shut today and I expect it'll be staying that way."  
"You can't close up shop now. I always stop by there first thing in the morning and then again at lunch. Where else would I go?" asked Wii Fit Trainer.  
"Wario Food King, where else?"  
"Have you seen that menu? All of those calories! No thanks. I'll stick with a lovely smoothie, a salad, a banana and the occasional bag of crisps as a treat." Zelda smiled.  
"Well it's lunchtime now. Want your salad?"  
"Very much so." The trio made their way to Palutena's Muffin Factory.

Lucina was gobsmacked. "Pit, the place looks amazing."  
"Well, Peach did help as well."  
"Even so, how did you manage to get the whole place so spick and span so quickly?"  
"I gave my month's wages to cover the costs." Lucina was speechless.  
"So how much money do you have left?"  
"None."  
"Oh."  
"It's fine. Where ever Lady Palutena goes, I go. I'd be staying in the flat anyway so as long as Palutena can continue to cover the bills, I'm happy to give up the wages she bestows to me."  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees how we've changed the place!" said Lucina. Peach pointed past the two.  
"Well we're about the find out, here she comes!" Pit and Lucina turned to see Palutena, Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer through the window, walking towards them.  
"Here we go!" said Lucina.

Wii Fit Trainer pointed across. "Palutena, look over there!" Palutena focused her attention ahead. There before her stood Palutena's Muffin Factory; but it had transformed greatly. There was now a neon sign glowing bright red, impossible to miss. The windows were now fine, thick panes of glass separated by strong pillars. On each pillar hung a small basket of flowers. There was a little green rug by the door and next to it, on the wall, was today's menu. The entrance had a small roof over the top, perfect place to stand and browse the menu before entering or to shake your umbrella dry on a cold and rainy afternoon. On either side of the entrance was a statue of an angel. Palutena's eyes lit up.  
"Wow…" was all she could muster.  
"Well would you look at this place, doesn't seem like quite how you left it, does it?" asked Zelda. To one side of the establishment was a light blue van, on the back and side it read 'Rosalina's Aroma Shop' though the back doors were open and Rosalina and Link were loading boxes into the building by the side door. Palutena looked over to Zelda.  
"You don't seem surprised at all." Zelda smiled back and reached for her pocket. Moments later she raised her hand into the air, waving something: her mobile.  
"Peach rang me earlier and told me what she and the others were planning on doing, so I had to keep you away until they said you could come back. Why do you think I've taken so long to actually go get any money or do anything meaningful? I've been doing various trivial errands and forcing you to come along so you'd stay out of harm's way." Palutena looked at the shopping bags she and Wii Fit Trainer were carrying. No wonder it had taken them all morning to do anything; Zelda had been doing it on purpose!  
"That certainly makes things clearer," Wii Fit Trainer smiled. "I was unaware of this. I look forward to seeing your establishment anew." The trio walked forwards. As they made their way to the doors, Lucina came out to greet them.  
"Good afternoon, Lady Palutena, welcome back." She smiled. Palutena smiled back.  
"How did you possibly manage all of this so quickly?" she asked.  
"We've had a lot of help from a lot of different sources. Coming in?" Lucina beckoned as she made her way inside. The trio followed.

The interior was even better. To the right remained the play area for children, with shiny new equipment in the form of slides, building blocks, etc. To the left were the rows of tables and chairs which were no longer dull and dingy little creaky tables with wooden creaky chairs. In their place stood newer glass tables and steel stools with red cushions on them. Over the top of the glass were white tablecloths and shiny new silver crockery, cutlery and condiments on every table. In the middle beside them were sets of candles for romantic evenings for two and once again there were baskets of flowers hanging on the walls and even a few from the ceiling now, so the air was so crisp and fresh. The bar area remained unchanged but the mirror on the back wall was gone, it was now hanging on the left. Palutena hoped the vibrations of people using the staircase on the other side didn't knock it off. Once behind the counter, there was now an entrance to the kitchen on the right. The back wall of the bar area didn't seem to exist anymore. A new addition to the wall beside the staircase leading up to the flat was another corridor. The group followed it round. It led to another whole room! Palutena gasped. To the left was another entrance, the one Rosalina and Link had been using. To the right, the rest of the room, which was filled with even more tables. These tables were wooden and had benches carved into the walls, and on the left was a roaring fire and a TV on a little platform on the wall; giving this section a real pub feeling. Sitting at the tables were Link, Rosalina, Pit, Peach, Samus, Tom Nook and Brewster. They smiled and waved. As Palutena walked towards them she saw that on her right was now a third door to the kitchen and she could see another bar-like area. She then spotted the mirror; the back wall had been removed so she could now serve both the front group at the main entrance and now anybody who was sitting in the back. "You extended this place out for an additional room?" she asked. Pit nodded.  
"Yeah, that's right; I got Tom Nook and his sons Timmy and Tommy to remodel the place."  
"Ahem, we're not related at all" interjected Tom Nook.  
"Well you boys have done a grand job" said Wii Fit Trainer, "It's amazing in here."  
"Brewster will be serving drinks from here on out" said Lucina, "so don't worry too much about it."  
"Now you can help me with the cooking sometimes!" said Peach happily. Pit then proceeded to get the party's uniforms from a cupboard in the storage room in the kitchen. There was one for each of them and each had a little badge with their name on it. Palutena was astonished at just how quickly the group had managed to put all of this in motion.  
"You have a very proactive team here," said Wii Fit Trainer, "I approve." Lucina approached with a notepad with various scribbles and reminders.  
"We'll strike back, just you wait, Lady Palutena, tomorrow is Sushi Sunday. That'll reel in the customers!"  
"We're serving Sushi now?"  
"We're sending Link fishing" replied Peach. Palutena smiled.  
"Thank you all, your commitment is truly commendable."  
"Aww, don't worry, Lady Palutena, we're just getting started! We have plenty of other ideas ready once we get the chance!" said Pit.  
"Really?" asked Zelda.  
"Just you wait and see" chimed Lucina, "we're not done yet. This war's only just begun and we're on the attack now. You'll see, Palutena's Muffin Factory is entering a new chapter of its life; and this one will be a glorious tale."


	3. Chapter 3: Rapid Growth

Chapter 3: Rapid Growth

It was a new day. Palutena stretched her arms and legs. She clambered out of bed and peered out of the bedroom window. Wario Food King still stood over yonder, looming menacingly. Palutena smiled. She wasn't worried anymore. Her friends had given her a boost to tackle this challenge, and she was going to see that their efforts were not in vain. She headed for the bedroom door into the kitchen/living room. She turned to her left and moved to the table nestled in the corner, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl before making her way downstairs. She flicked the light switch by the staircase and the front of the establishment whirred into life; the lights outside glowing brightly against the morning sun. She then unlocked the doors, ready for business. It was at this point she once again remembered all the changes that had been made to the restaurant the previous day. She moved off the left past the staircase leading up to the small corridor that led round to the back section. It already looked warm and inviting, being bathed in morning sunshine and all the wooden furniture looked so fresh and unblemished. She then looked over the fireplace on the left, which would be so warm at night, then up to the TV resting on a stand in the corner to the right. She then promptly moved to the double doors that had been added to the left of the fireplace and opened them for any visitors. This side didn't have a flashy neon sign or statues, but it did still have a stand with their menu displayed and a small rug. Palutena heard footsteps. She made her way back the front to see Link coming down the stairs, equipped with a fishing rod and basket. Palutena smiled. "Is that you off now, is it?" Link nodded. "Well you're certainly up early for it, it's only 6:30. Don't spend all day out there; I'm sure we'll need you again later." Link smiled. He headed for the doors, stopped to see Palutena in the corner of his eye, nodded slightly and then left. Lucina appeared at the bottom of the steps, clipboard in hand.  
"Right, Link's gone fishing. Great. Samus and Zelda haven't arrived yet, Peach and Pit are still upstairs..."  
"Lucina, what are you doing up this early?"  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"I wanted to be prepared and ready to start anew with the improvements made."  
"Doesn't mean you have to get up earlier than usual. You don't normally get up 'till seven, even then the only visitor is Wii Fit Trainer out jogging. Nobody else usually appears 'till eight or half past eight."  
"Well go back to bed for an hour or so then."  
"No. You should, you're the one who's been doing all the stressing recently."  
"And you're the one doing all the hard work; I'm not going anywhere."  
"Fine, you can help me discuss further renovations, marketing strategies, menu ideas and the like." At that point, Brewster entered through the doors.  
"Good morning."  
"Ah hello, Brewster!" said Lucina. "Do you need me to run through everything you'll need to be doing again?"  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
"Very well. It should be relatively quiet until seven when Wii Fit Trainer arrives and then it should be restful for another hour or so."  
"Good, coo, I like it quiet." Lucina and Palutena made their way back up the stairs as Brewster moved behind the counter. Peach and Pit were on the couch in the living room when Lucina and Palutena arrived.  
"Good morning, Lady Palutena!" said Pit cheerfully. Peach waved.  
"Wish to join the discussion?" asked Lucina. They nodded.  
"Where do we start?" asked Pit.  
"Now that's we've expanded, we need to attract people. So how are going to do that?" asked Lucina. Peach tried to answer when she was interrupted by the TV.  
"The current line up is Kelp Dome!"  
"One of these days, they'll grow chip trees here!"  
"The other stage is Arowana Mall!"  
"We did a signing here not too long ago, watch out for the next one!" Peach pointed.  
"That'll do! We can put fliers and posters up in Arowana mall! People go there all the time!"  
"Great!" replied Lucina, "we'll need to get a poster designed and printed" she continued, taking notes. Pit rubbed his chin in thought.  
"In terms of expansion, what should we do next?" asked Palutena.  
"How about a balcony or patio area outside with tables with umbrellas for enjoying the summer weather?" suggested Peach.  
"I love it!" cried Palutena. She was getting excited now.  
"As another food special" interjected Pit, "we can have Muffin Monday and Fry Up Fridays!"  
"Good" said Lucina scribbling things, "we have some specials on some days to increase business at peak times." The group smiled, glad that ideas were flowing and that they had a goal to work towards. Lucina stood up. "OK, let's get onto those then. I'll go see Tom Nook about further development."  
"I'll take care of designing posters and fliers!" said Peach. She headed for the stairs. Lucina smiled.  
"Wait for me!" She followed. Palutena got up and smiled.  
"Well everything certainly seems under control. We're lucky to have Lucina working so diligently" she said. Pit nodded. "Now she's right, I am quite tired. I'm going to take just a short half an hour nap. Pit, come and wake me after that, OK?"  
"Sure thing, Lady Palutena." Palutena made her way to the bedroom. Once she was inside and the door was closed, Pit leapt over the couch and made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed some crisps. He then moved to the right of the kitchen to the last corner of the room where the PC rested. He had an idea of his own to get business. He just hoped it worked.

Link arrived at the river. The air was crisp and clear. The water was fresh and untainted. Link listened to the gentle trickling sound as the water travelled downstream. There were several trees along the river, blocking the brightest of the sun out; but still allowing some light to pierce through the canopy created. Link looked around for a good spot. He saw someone else in the distance, someone who'd nabbed a spot on a flat rock under a few trees that was nicely sheltered and close to the water's edge: perfect. Link made his way across. There was a Villager fishing there, a small radio beside him playing K.K. Stroll. Link quietly sat down next to him, setting his basket to the side. Villager glanced at him briefly before returning to his fishing. Link smiled and stretched. He then cast his line into the water as well. He looked up to the clouds above that were slowly gliding across the sky. It was a beautiful, peaceful morning.

Peach and Zelda entered the restaurant at around seven. Brewster was serving WFT her daily smoothie. Lucina was to the side of him, on the phone. Peach waved at her. She smiled as she listened, and then wrote something down on her clipboard. Wii Fit Trainer thanked Brewster and then greeted Peach and Zelda. "Good morning" she said.  
"Morning" replied Zelda, "how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Just stopping before going on my way again. This place already seems better than before." Peach nodded.  
"Well hopefully it'll be even better soon!" she held up the posters that she and Zelda had made, they were just rough drafts but they were a start.  
"Wow, you guys are going all out" she said. Zelda smiled.  
"We had to help Palutena in some fashion. This is just the beginning."  
"So when are these posters going up?" asked WFT.  
"Oh I'm sure it'll be some time. They aren't presentable yet" replied Peach dismissively.  
"I don't know, they already look pretty good to me. You could hang these and then work on the newer ones; might as well have _something_ up."  
"I guess, I'll need to make my way to Arowana Mall then."  
"Arowana Mall? That's where I'm heading anyway" interjected WFT, "do you want me to hang them up?" Peach looked at Zelda.  
"Um, well, if you wouldn't mind" she said.  
"That would be most helpful, thank you Wii Fit Trainer" said Zelda. WFT took the posters and leaflets from Peach.  
"I'll make sure these get put up in good spots where many will see them." Wii Fit Trainer made her way to the doors.  
"Thank you" said Peach. WFT smiled and put her thumb up.  
"No problem." She smiled as she was leaving; she knew exactly what her next course of action was…

Link laughed. Villager was kneeling down by the water's edge with his rod and net in hand trying to scoop up this fish that kept somehow eluding his grasp. Link looked over to the basket of fish he had, which was near overflowing. There was quite an abundance of fish today, it would seem. Villager finally scooped up the fish in his net and pocketed it. Link's eyebrows rose. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd just put a live, wet fish in his pocket but he wasn't about to ask. Their eyes then settled on a little food basket villager had taken from his pockets; which was filled with various fruits and sweets. Villager licked his lips. Link smiled again, he was starting to get peckish.

The clock struck eleven. The restaurant was filling up, even if just a little. Lucina called to Peach. "Peach! We should probably start whipping different foods for lunch."  
"OK!" came the response. She made her way from the kitchen to the main area at the front where Kirby was devouring a cake from atop the slide… again. Samus was standing beside him. She didn't see any point in leaving when she'd just be taking the plate in a few seconds anyway. Ness, Ninten and Lucas were all laughing and joking at a table with some milkshakes. Alph, Brittany and Charlie were all discussing their next adventure at the bar, Brewster listening as they regaled him with the tale of how they met Olimar. Tom Nook entered the restaurant, followed by Timmy and Tommy. At this point, Pit danced down the stairs.  
"Hi" he said to the Tanookis.  
"Good morning, hm. Lucina called for us, yes?"  
"Uh yes, I believe so." Zelda approached.  
"Hello, if you're looking for Lucina; she's round the back."  
"Thanks much, hm." The trio made its way to other side of the restaurant. Zelda walked over to Pit. "Where have you been?"  
"Researching" was all Pit said.  
"Researching what? Where's Palutena?"  
"Lady Palutena is still sleeping soundly, so I figured that if she's that tired from getting up every day at around 6:45 and not going to bed close to midnight, she could do with the rest." Zelda nodded.  
"Fine, but if she sleeps much longer; she'll never sleep tonight so I'll go up shortly." Pit smiled.  
"Alright. Catch ya later!" He headed for the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked. Pit turned and waved a slip in his hand.  
"I'll be back. I said I was researching, right? Marketing takes on many forms; I'm going to secure us one of the most common." He turned and ran out the door. Zelda watched him go.  
"OK, Pit, let's see what you have in store."

Lucina gestured for Tom Nook and co to take a seat. "Right then" began Nook, "what do you want done now, hm? I can see the glint in your eye, yes yes. And the reason you've called again so quickly… no need to say, hm. You want to further expand your renovations, yes?"  
"Yes. We would like to add a few more things."  
"Oh ho, do tell, yes. I'm listening to every word; do tell me what you'd like, hm?" Lucina stood up and ushered them to the door by the fireplace. She stepped out into the sunlight.  
"What we were thinking was create a patio here so we can have people sitting outside in the evening at tables with umbrellas and drinks and the like."  
"Ah, yes yes, I see. So we could pave this area and have a small wall around the periphery to show the edge of the area, make it nice and cosy, hm?"  
"I like the sound of that. We were also thinking that would mean we should upscale this entrance" she said, pointing to the door, rug and signpost."  
"I'm sure that could be arranged. We shall strive to have this done by tomorrow. Thanks much, hm." Lucina smiled.

Pit finally arrived at Arowana Mall. He checked his slip. It _was_ today. The place was bustling with Inklings, Animal Crossing Villagers, Waddle Dees and Doos, Chao and Toads. He caught sight of someone; it was Wii Fit Trainer. He waved to her, and she made her way across.  
"Hi, Pit, what are you doing here?" Pit flashed his slip. "Oh I see. I've been here all morning doing shopping and the like, and I've heard growing clamour about Palutena's Muffin Factory since I started putting up those posters. Not to mention how its renovation has sparked interest, and the new meal deals, including this evening's Sushi Sunday."  
"That's good to hear. Wanna wait here with me to see them?" asked Pit.  
"Sorry, I've got to get back to the gym for this afternoon's session. You might be here a while." Pit examined the very loooooong queue before him. He sighed.  
"Guess that means I'm here for a few hours then…"

The day dragged on and evening was fast approaching. Link and Villager entered the restaurant with baskets filled with fish. Peach marvelled at the sheer quantity. Link and Villager made their way to the kitchen with Peach. It was Sushi Sunday and they were just starting to get low on bought fish, now they had freshly caught supplies. The place was booming. Combine Sushi with salt and/or peppered chips, with various choices for fruit and veg or an alternative plate of chicken/steak/pork/beef and you have yourself a good variety of food and customers to match. The place was packed with various Animal Crossing Villagers and Miis. Wii Fit Trainer had arrived and brought her whole fitness squad from the gym, including the local police force, as a treat for their hard work. Wii Fit Trainer had reserved the majority of the back section for her party. This was sure to get more people talking about the restaurant. Around the front, Shulk and Fiora were enjoying a night out together, dining in the left corner. Mario and Luigi were enjoying their evening muffins and sushi. Olimar was at the bar enjoying a smoothie; Robin was sitting next to him with a cup of tea, engrossed in a book about tactics. There were several Toads and Waddle Dees at different tables, with Kirby and Bandana Dee enjoying a meal of sushi with cake for dessert at one close to the play area. Samus and Zelda covered the front while Lucina and Palutena had the back. Palutena was ecstatic and brimming with energy. Her restaurant had never been booming with as much business. She headed to the kitchen where Peach was baking another batch of cakes, and Link was making sushi. Villager was preparing different fruits and veg for guests. Palutena was happy to see the place alive and active, with a constant supply of treats on the way. She headed back to the back section where the fire was roaring and the lights made the place so warm and inviting. Lucina was sitting with the police squad: Commander Ike, Marth, Soren, Frederick, and her father, Chrom.  
"This place is marvelous, Lucina" said Chrom.  
"Thank you, Father."  
"I hear this comes from a lot of planning and preparation, which you're in charge of and mastered well" added Frederick. Lucina blushed.  
"I'm glad you've managed to make something of yourself and more importantly, that you enjoy yourself here" said Chrom. Lucina sniffed.  
"Thank you, Father!" She hugged him.  
"Just as long as you stay safe" interjected Ike, "never know what could happen these days."  
"Oh yes, I heard about that yesterday; about the mugging? Any ideas who it is, what to watch out for?" asked Lucina.  
"All we have is the description from the victim; no witnesses came forward yesterday and none today. We're currently trying to figure out who was where and when using local CCTV footage. We have an idea who to ask for more questions."  
"When did this start?"  
"You probably heard about the incident on Tuesday evening as it took place during the annual PSI Rockin' Festival. It caused a panic when a boy named Jeff was attacked, dropped to the floor and mugged. They took his possessions off him, which were just some tools and mechanical parts and the like. Not sure why the mugger chose them, we reckon he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lucina nodded.  
"That was the most recent; last Friday, Fox's Airline's fuel station was robbed and couple of litres of fuel was stolen via petrol tanks. Finally, last Wednesday, Shulk's flat was burgled." Lucina gasped as she peered across to Shulk and Fiora's table. The duo were smiling and chatting happily. "They completely wiped the place clean of most of their stuff. I'm surprised they're here spending money and are all that happy."  
"So there's a bit of a crime wave right now" added Soren.  
"Do you think they're all connected?" asked Lucina.  
"It's difficult to say. The fact they all happened in rapid succession of each other and similar-ish stuff being taken it would suggest so, but you can never be sure with these things. There _really_ isn't a lot to go on in terms of evidence..." The group fell silent. Their attention was drawn to the TV in the corner as it displayed Callie and Marie updating on stage news.  
"Those are your stages for now, get splatting!"  
"That's all from us for now, until next time…"  
"STAY FRESH!" The girls went off air and the advertisements began. It was at this point that Pit appeared at the soon-to-be patio doors.  
"Pit!" snapped Zelda as he entered, "where have you been? You left hours ago with some 'plan' and you come tumbling back in at this time?" She walked forwards and saw something in his hands: a signed photo of the Squid Sisters. " _This_ is what you went to get?  
"B-but I-"  
"What excuse have you possibly got? Was this just a ruse so you could have a skive?" Pit scowled and then pointed to the TV.  
"No! This is what I was doing!" Everyone's attention was drawn once more as they realised that Palutena's Muffin Factory was being displayed on the screen, with Pit doing a rather cheesy narration over the top talking about how awesome the place was and that it was the place to go if you wanted a family evening out. Everyone was speechless. "Everybody loves a good game of Splatoon, so I thought where better to have an advert than in between the Squid Sister's news feeds? They were doing another signing at Arowana Mall this afternoon so I went down and struck a deal with them: they display our ad campaigns on their channel and in return they get a discount on our food items, and they specified chips and coconuts. It was my hope that this would further spread the word of our business." Zelda approached and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, Pit, I'm sorry!" Lucina ran in and hugged him.  
"That's fantastic! Thank you!" Pit waved over to Palutena as he was squeezed to death. She smiled and waved back. It looked like things were going to be OK after all, and this new Wario Food King wasn't going to make a dent to their profits. They were doing fine before, and then they were pressured. They were swift, and now they had a greater establishment than before. What else was there to worry about?

Over at Wario Food King, Wario was on the phone to someone. "Yes, I saw it. They've really upped their game." He stopped and nodded. "Yes, we'll have to take action to keep the attention of the consumers." He cackled. "Yeah, I've got an idea. Nobody in their right mind would turn this down…"

* * *

 **After a long break, the next installment of the series finally arrives! Palutena and her comrades seem to be soaring in popularity, but can she keep up the pace or will she fall short when her rivals make their move?**

 **As always, if you spot mistakes or things you think don't quite make sense, do tell me so I can review and (possibly) adjust them accordingly.**


End file.
